This Bites! - Traduction officielle
by Baerwald
Summary: Rois des Mers, mal de mer, coups de soleils, une Marine à 95% génocidaire et plus d'un million de façons de mourir. Maaaais J'imagine que ça pourrait être pire. Je veux dire, faut voir le bon côté des choses : Au moins je navigue avec le futur Roi des pirates. (Traduction de This Bites! par le Cross-Brain et postée par Xomniac et approuvée par ces derniers. Self-Insert)
1. Chapitre 1 - New Romance Dawn (Partie 1)

Chapitre 1

 **-Note de l'auteur- Dans l'intérêt de tous les lecteurs qui ne semble pas le comprendre, la partie ci-dessous est supposée être un chat instantané entre moi (Xomniac) et mon seul bêta-testeur de l'époque, CV12Hornet. Voici COMMENT Cross en est venu à conclure qu'il était dans One Piece, il ne l'a pas sorti de nulle part !**

 **Note de Patient : Ouais, je ne les ai pas rejoints avant la fin du Chapitre 17.**

 _-Xomniac- OK, voyons voir… Tu as une meilleure expression que « sourire satisfait » ?_

 _-Xomniac- C'est le sentiment général que je veux transmettre, mais je l'ai utilisé bien trop souvent…_

 _-CV12Hornet- « Un sourire narquois » ? « Sourire en coin » ? « Sourire goguenard » ?_

 _-Xomniac- Non, non… ghhk !_

 _-Xomniac- *écrase sa tête sur son bureau* Et zut, on y a passé trop de temps. Autre chose à laquelle tu voudrais réfléchir ?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Bah… Je voudrais bien quelqu'un avec qui échanger des idées pour cette fanfic Dragon Ball Z sur laquelle je planche…_

 _-Xomniac- Je passe, DBZ n'est pas mon genre :S_

 _-CV12Hornet- Ouch, mon enfance :p_

 _-Xomniac- He… hé, tu lis 'Walk on the Moon '?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Peux pas dire que j'ai déjà lu._

 _-CV12Hornet- En fait c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler._

 _-Xomniax- C'est une SI Naruto. Vraiment brillante, c'est à voir._

 _-CV12Hornet- Hé beh… Je n'ai pas eu de bonnes expériences avec les SI en général. Et Naruto ? Coup double là._

 _-CV12Hornet- Je veux dire, il n'y a qu'une SI que je peux dire avoir honnêtement apprécié._

 _-CV12Hornet- Et je suspecte que la nostalgie y est pour moitié._

 _-Xomniac- Heh, je suppose que c'est vrai. Ils y en a beaucoup trop… Quand même, tu peux comprendre pourquoi ils font ça, pas vrai ?_

 _-Xomniac- Je veux dire, tu imagines ? Aller dans ces mondes, te tenir côte à côte avec ces gens… ça flanque la frousse, c'est sur… mais qu'est-ce qu'on accomplit devant nos putain d'écrans d'ordinateur ?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Eh bien, on distrait les gens. Ce n'est pas rien, si ?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Et puis, s'introduire dans un univers fiction semble un parfait moyen de mourir de façon horrible._

 _\- Xomniac- Ouiii, « distraire »… avec des fics qui attirent à peine un second regard… et ouais, ce serait mauvais, si tu avais une chance de merde_

 _-Xomniac- Je veux dire, aussi longtemps que tu atterris dans le bon univers, tes chances peuvent être pas mal._

 _-Xomniac- Exemple : One Piece. Rejoins les Chapeaux de Pailles et à toi la vie de rêve ! Bon, après le plus grand rodéo de ta vie, mais quand même, tu seras bien._

 _-CV12Hornet- Vraiment ? De tous les univers, tu choisis One Piece ?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Je crois que je me contenterai d'un univers où le mètre étalon d'endurance *n'est pas* surhumain._

 _-Xomniac- *hausse les épaules* Comme tu le sens. Moi, par contre… mec, avoir la chance de naviguer sur les mers Bleues… Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ça. Au moins je serais débarrassé de la paperasse ! XD_

 _*Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée a rejoint la conversation !*_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Que ta volonté soit faite !_

 _-CV12Hornet- J'étais sur le point de faire une blague sur les gentils hommes en tenue blanche, mais je ne trouve pas d'arguments contraires._

 _-Xomniac- Qu'e_

 _-Xomniac- Ooooh merde_

 _-CV12Hornet- Attends, c'est qui ce con ?_

 _-Xomniac- Lis les initiales._

 _-CV12Hornet- Oh merde. Oh merde merde merde._

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Oh, on se calme, j'ai besoin que l'un de vous reste derrière et continue d'écrire, et c'est lui qui s'est proposé._

 _-CV12Hornet-…_

 _-CV12Hornet- Ouais ?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Je… Je vais aller parler à Admiral Tigerclaw pour toi, ok ?_

 _-Xomniac- Ne._

 _-Xomniac- T'avise._

 _-Xomniac- Pas._

 _*CV12Hornet a quitté la conversation !*_

 _-Xomniac-…_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Pas d'honneur parmi les voleurs, hm ?_

 _-Xomniac- *écrase sa tête sur son bureau* M'en parles-pas…_

 _-Xomniac- Donc… aucune chance d'y échapper ?_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Aucune !_

 _-Xomniac- Combien de temps pour me préparer ?_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Que dalle !_

 _-Xomniac- …je peux prendre des vêtements de rechange ?_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Tu n'auras que ce que tu portes sur toi !_

 _-Xomniac- Grrggrgrrrrh…_

 _-Xomniac- T'es un vrai bâtard, tu le sais ?_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Mais au moins je suis poli !_

 _-Xomniac- *soupire* Je peux au moins envoyer un mail à mes parents ? Ils vont s'inquiéter…_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- C'est là que je suis accommodant !_

 _-Xomniac- ?_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Dilatation temporelle ! Tant que tu survis jusqu'à la fin, tu reviendras à ce point exact de l'espace-temps et auras la possibilité d'y retourner leur rendre visite quand tu voudras !_

 _-Xomniac- … c'est… étrangement généreux…._

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Eh bieeeeen, considérant que tes chances de survie vont de basses à non-existantes, pas vraiment ! Honnêtement ? Je veux juste éviter que tu n'angoisses sur ta « précieuse famille perdue » comme une fillette ! Tu as une idée d'à quel point ça devient agaçant !?_

 _-Xomniac-*TÊTE-BUREAU*_

 _-Xomniac- Donc, comment on fait PUTAINMERDE !_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Attention à la chute !_

 _*CV12Hornet a rejoint la conversation !*_

 _\- CV12Hornet- Salut ? Xomniac ? Toujours là mon pote ?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Zut._

 _-CV12Hornet- Ok, étape numéro une : ne pas paniquer !_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Désolé, on est rien que nous !_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Bien… vu qu'il te manque maintenant un co-auteur…_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- Voudrais-tu… une intervention divine ? 8D_

 _*CV12Hornet a quitté la conversation !*_

 _*CV12Hornet a bloqué Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée !*_

 _-Créature Ancienne Variablement Enjouée- *boude* Ça c'était juste impoli !_

-o-

Chaud… doux… irritant… Je soupirai alors que je tournai un peu, essayant de me mettre à l'aise. J'avais besoin d'un _peu_ plus de sommeil, et là je serais prêt pour la journée. Juste… un peu… plus…

SPLASH !

FROID ! MOUILLE ! MON NEZ !

« GAH ! SALOPERIE DE MERDE ! » Je hurlai, bondissant sur mes pieds avant de tituber à l'écart des vagues. Je haletai et me voutai alors que ma tête me tournait de m'être lever si vite, enlevant de sable de m-

Attends.

Je me figeai alors que je réalisai la situation.

Sable et vagues. Aucun des deux n'était dans mon dortoir, encore moins ma chambre.

Enlevant lentement la croûte de mes yeux, je clignai de ces derniers avant d'embrasser le décor de mon regard.

Une jolie bande de plage, juxtaposée à une étendue infinie de mer bleue.

La première pensée qui me vînt fut : ' _Ce n'est pas ma chambre.'_

J'allais me demander 'Comment je suis arrivé là ?' en tant que deuxième, mais je perdis vite le cours de mes pensées avec le retour des derniers souvenirs que j'avais.

La troisième pensée qui me vînt en tête était un méli mélo que l'on pourrait approximativement libeller : ' _MERDEPUTAINPUTAINQU'EST-CEQUEJEFAISQU'EST-CEQUEFAIS ?!'_

Je me refreinais promptement de continuer sur cette ligne de pensée, me frappant le front de mes deux mains avant de prendre une grande inspiration à travers mon nez. « Ne panique pas, ne panique pas, ne panique, la peur rend stupide, ne panique pas, _penses !_ » Grognai-je, ne serait-ce que pour entendre ma propre voix.

Après quelques secondes à me tenir là, pantois et hyper-ventilant presque, je réussi à me calmer et à faire face aux _faits_.

Fait un : Les CAVEs sont des enfoirés de merde qui mérite d'avoir des clous de chemins de fer enfoncé à travers chaque pouce de leur être.

Fait deux : Je devais être calmé si je pouvais jurer comme un charretier.

Fait trois : J'étais dans One Piece. Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Ou du moins, je devais croire cela. Si j'étais dans un autre monde moins amical, ou Dieu m'en garde, duquel je ne connaissais rien…

Un violent frisson me parcouru l'échine. Non, non, n'y pense pas, continue.

Fait trois : La probabilité était haute que je sois dans One Piece. Ce qui voulait dire que mon plan initial était toujours le meilleur : Trouver les Pirates au Chapeau de Paille. Bien sûr, je pouvais aussi, logiquement, vivre une vie de civil, tout spécialement si j'étais sur East Blue… Mais ce plan avait ses propres soucis. Par exemple mes compétences quasi-nulles vu que j'avais abandonné l'université et le fait que les _Blues_ étaient remplies de pirates assoiffés de sang et de Marines potentiellement pires que les pirates !

La vie en tant que Chapeau de Paille était terrifiante ? Oui. Dangereuse, potentiellement fatale même ? Oh que oui ! Est-ce que ça garantissait que j'ai potentiellement quelques-unes des plus puissantes personnes au monde pour veiller sur mon cul aussi longtemps que je réussissais à devenir leur ami ? Vous feriez bien d'y croire.

Ma décision prise, j'acquiesçai : Semblerait que ma vie soit celle d'un Chapeau de paille.

Passons maintenant au fait quatre : Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée d'où j'étais.

Bon, au moins un problème que je pouvais régler !

Je tournai alors les talons… et fixai bêtement des yeux la jungle tropical me faisant face.

Mes entrailles se nouèrent ' _Ohmondieu nononon, Pas Little Garden, pour l'amour de Dieu, PAS LITTLE SACRÉ BORDEL GARDEN !'_

Cependant, un rapide regard sur l'horizon et un peu d'écoute suffirent à apaiser mon esprit paniqué. Pas de squelettes gigantesques, pas de hurlements de monstruosités préhistoriques, pas de piliers de fumée venant de volcans en éruption. J'étais en sécurité… dans un certain sens.

Je grimaçai et tirai sur le col de ma veste. Je me sentais sacrément chaud, et pas dans le bon sens du terme !

' _Attend…'_ Je clignai des yeux lorsqu'une pensée me frappa ' _Veste ?'_

Je passai alors rapidement en revue ma tenue : Ma veste/sweat capuche noire bardée de poches favorite, check. Un t-shirt camouflage urbain, check. Mon pantalon cargo noir, check. Mocassins en cuir tanné, check. Eeeet finalement, mon casque audio Bluetooth gris foncé de qualité industrielle à toute épreuve, m'ayant coûté cinq cents dollars qui me pendait autour du cou. Check, pour ce ça que valait.

Laissant échapper un soupir fatigué, j'ouvris ma veste. Comme prévu d'un climat tropical comme celui-ci, il faisait humide. Heureusement, être un Floridien avec une aversion prononcée envers l'idée de montrer plus de peau que nécessaire semblait payer pour une fois, vu que j'étais habitué à la chaleur.

Grimaçant lorsque la tête me tourna douloureusement, je retirai vite ma veste et en nouai les manches autour de ma taille.

D'accord, _relativement_ habitué. Foutez-moi la paix, il devait bien faire quarante degrés là dehors !

Passons. Sans autres options à ma portée –spécialement après qu'un dernier regard m' ait confirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun navire en vue- je m' engageai alors dans les profondeurs vertes et puantes de la forêt infernale.

Pour être honnête, j'appréciais d'ordinaire les longues balades. Cependant, dans le cas présent, il me manquait deux facteurs essentiels : Premièrement, je n'avais aucune musique à écouter, donc je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. Et secundo, il n'y avait pas de chemin à proprement parlé, donc je devais me forcer un chemin à travers une dense barrière de feuillage faisant de tout son possible pour se mettre en travers de ma route.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité à montrer à Mère Nature l'étendue de mon vocabulaire d'une manière… _créative_ dira-t-on, suite au nombre de fois où ma veste se prit dans les branches, où je me pris les pieds dans les racines, où me baissais pour échapper aux branches et autres machins, j'aperçu et couru en direction d'une clairière. Versant presque lorsque je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, je recommençai à penser.

Premièrement, de ce que je pouvais en dire, l'île semblait probablement déserte, vide de toute forme de vie intelligente en dehors de moi. Ce qui était… problématique, n'ayant aucune idée d'où j'étais. Je ne savais pas dans quelle Blue je me trouvais, et encore moins dans quel hémisphère ! Dans l'état actuel des choses, j'avais une chance sur trois d'être quelque part où je pouvais croiser les Chapeaux de Paille. East Blue où Paradise ? Parfait ! N'importe quelle autre Blue ou, que Dieu m'en garde, le Nouveau Monde ? Les choses seraient pour le moins. Intéressantes. Compliquées était un terme bien plus appropriés cependant.

Dans un second temps-

Mon estomac laissa échapper un vicieux cri, me poussant à rougir d'embarra. En effet, nourriture. Manger était définitivement ma seconde priorité. Mais mon in-expérience de la vie sauvage allait me rendre la tâche compliquée… Non pas que j'allais me décourager pour autant. Avec un peu d'espoir, je pourrais mettre la main sur quelque sorte de-

Je m'arrêtai soudain au beau milieu de cette pensée. « Ca fait des lustres que je marche dans cette jungle… » Méditai-je à voix haute « Pourquoi _diable_ n'avais-je pas entendu le moindre animal !? »

« SQUAWK ! »

« YEARGH ! » m'écriai-je, sursautant à presque un pied au-dessus du sol sous l'effet du choc. Bougre di- !? Je regardai autour de moi et fixai la lisière des arbres, abasourdi. Mais d'où Diable venaient ces oiseaux ?!

« OOOH OOH AAH AAH ! »

Je me tournai sur moi-même alors que j'entendais cette autre cacophonie derrière moi. Des singes maintenant !? Comment Diable se planquaient-ils !?

« GRRR ! »

Je me crispai soudainement lorsque j'entendis une paire de grognements sauvages en provenance du feuillage de chaque côté de moi. Ils ressemblaient à ceux de ma chatte… si elle était sous stéroïdes.

« RRRUFF ! RRRUFF ! »

Et _ça_ c'était mon chien, droit devant moi, seulement bien plus gros et moins disposé à jouer.

Me forçant à calmer ma respiration, et à me concentrer, je commençai à faire marche arrière. Juste un peu plus, juste un peu plus près du feuillage.

 _« GROOOAAAR ! »_

Je n'ai _pas_ honte d'avouer que j'ai hurlé comme une fillette et suis tombé tête la première alors que je courrai à l'opposé de la jungle. La réaction me semblait toujours très appropriée avec un rugissement de lion à dix pouces derrière moi.

J' haletai lourdement alors que j'étais sur le dos, allongé dans l'herbe, mon esprit vacillant sous l'effet de la terreur. Je n'avais jamais fait de crise d'angoisse avant, mais quelque chose me disait que j'étais sur le seuil de ma première.

Cependant, avant que je ne franchisse ce seuil, un nouveau bruit réussit à attirer mon attention.

Un rire. Une tonne de rires, d'une variété énorme, homme et femme, jeune et vieux sans distinction, comme un rire en boite mal édité.

Ce rire me fit réaliser deux choses : Un, la grande variété de rires m' aida _vraiment_ à m'assurer que j'étais dans One Piece, après tout, où d'autre pourrait-on trouver un rire tel que « Chyokokoko » ?

Deux, je réalisai avec un grognement furieux, quelqu'un se payait ma tête. Me redressant hâtivement sur mes pieds, je chargeai le feuillage en direction de l'origine du rire.

Cependant, juste au moment où je touchais la flore, le rire changea de source, provenant de _derrière_ moi. Après un rapide regard par-dessus mon épaule en direction de l'autre côté de la clairière, je l'ignorai et continuais tout droit. Me tromper une fois était déjà une de trop donc je n'allais pas tomber dans le panneau une seconde fois.

Et avec ça, je m'enfonçais de nouveau dans la jungle, me forçant un passage parmi les plantes et fouillant la jungle à le recherche de la personne responsable de s'être payé ma tête. Après un moment, j' aperçu une autre clairière. Je chargeai alors en dehors de la jungle…

Et m'arrêtai aussitôt, abasourdi : « C'est quoi ce merdier… ? »

La clairière était moitié moins grande que la celle que j'avais quitté mais une table de pierre se dressait en son centre.

Et sur le rocher… un escargot, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait _grandement_. Sa coquille était un peu plus grande qu'une balle de baseball, et son corps était d'une taille équivalente. La peau était d'un gris plutôt sombre, et la coquille possédait un motif en échiquier noir et blanc.

L'escargot était doté d'yeux sur le bout de ses cornes et, au milieu de son corps, d'une bouche pleine de dents.

Il se balançait _aussi_ d'avant en arrière, caquetant furieusement et pleurant de rire.

Clignant des yeux, je pris un moment pour enregistrer la situation. Ça… c'était un Escargophone. Bien qu'il était étrange de voir un escargot aussi gros en vrai, aucun doute n'était permis, ce design était impossible à confondre. Un poids retiré de mes épaules, je retins un soupir. Pas de doute : j'étais sûr à _cent pourcent_ d'être dans One Piece.

Une colère noire me parcouru alors. La personne se moquant de moi était de l'autre côté de cet escargot !

« HÉ! » M'écriai-je violemment, mettant toute ma frustration dans ma voix. « VOUS PROFITEZ BIEN DU SPECTACLE OU BIEN!? »

L'escargot sursauta alors, clignant des yeux dans ma direction… avant de se jeter en arrière et de _hurler_ d'horreur. Et pas n'importe quel cri, un cri _de femme_ très aigu.

Je sursautai aussi face à ce bruit, le souffle coupé. « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » laissai-je échapper.

Remarquant quelque chose, je me figeai alors. Sa coquille… était intacte ! Il n'y avait pas de micro sur le côté de la coquille !

Mon esprit entra en éruption pour mettre en ordre ce que je voyais. C'était un Escargophone, pas de doute, mais sans le _communicateur_ attaché à lui, donc c'était un escargot _sauvage_. Et aussi loin que je sache, il était impossible d'utiliser un Escargophone sauvage pour communiquer…

J'arrêtai cependant mon raisonnement à cette dernière partie. Impossible… comme un homme en caoutchouc ?

La connexion que j'effectuai m'extorqua un sourire malaisé. « Vous devez vous moquer de moi… » Murmurai-je incrédule.

A ce moment, je réalisai que le son que j'écoutai avait changé. Au lieu de crier, l'escargot s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurait à chaudes larmes, de nombreux sanglots s'échappant de lui.

Je tressailli face à cette réaction. Je me rappelai _maintenant_ d'un fait plutôt pertinent : escargots de cette taille était connu sous le nom de _Bébé_ Escargophone. J'avais beau apprécier les enfants autant qu'écrire des dissertations, mais ça…

Un pic de culpabilité parcouru mon corps lorsqu'un sanglot particulièrement misérable s'échappa de l'escargot. Me laissant tomber sur mes genoux, je m'approchai lentement de lui, mes mains levées en signe d'apaisement. « Hé hé hé, je suis désolé, pardon ! » tentai-je doucement « Je ne voulais pas crier, j'étais juste frustré, ne pleure pas s'il te plait ! »

Les pleurs de l'escargot se calmèrent lentement pendant qu'il levait la tête dans ma direction, des larmes lui coulant toujours des yeux. « P-Pa'don ? » il coassa d'une voix qui aurait convenu sans problème à un bambin.

J'hésitai un moment avant de sourire et acquiescer lentement : « Ouais, p-pa'don. Au fait… » Lentement faisant en sorte de montrer mon intérêt, je me penchai en avant. « C'est un truc très intéressant que tu as là. Tu ne l'aurais pas obtenu après avoir mangé un fruit avec des spirales et un goût dégueu ? »

Le gastéropode cligna des yeux avant d'acquiescer lentement. « Noix _de_ coco, » dit-il, chaque mot tiré de voix différentes. Il grimaça ensuite et tira la langue de dégoût « **Blech !** » Cracha-t-il avec une voix de vieil homme.

Je gloussai légèrement face à cette grimace. « Eh, ouais. J'ai entendu dire que cette sorte de fruit avait un goût de chaussettes. » Je le regardai alors avec attention, curieux. « Donc... à moins que je ne me trompe, tu peux faire toutes sortes de bruits et de sons, c'est ça ? »

Presque aussitôt l'escargot acquiesça et sourit, ouvrant la bouche…

« AH ! »

Et je sursautai encore lorsque la forêt autour de moi _explosa_ de bruits. Cris d'oiseaux, rugissements, grognements, vrombissement d'insectes, tout ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une jungle. Comme si quelqu'un avait pressé un interrupteur !

Cependant, le bruit s'arrêta brusquement, aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, remplacé par la boite à rire de l'escargot. Ce dernier reparti dans un fou rire.

Pantelant pendant que je traitais le changement de comportement, je commençai alors à ricaner. « C'était… _ça_ c'était plutôt amusant… » Fermant les yeux après avoir admis cela « D'accord… vu que Apoo peut apparemment utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire de la musique, je devine qu'il a quelque chose associé au Fruit de la Musique. Donc… » Je regardai alors l'escargot, contemplatif. « Je suppose que cela veut dire que tu as mangé le… Fruit du Bruit ? »

L'escargot s'arrêta de rire et prit une seconde pour considérer mes mots, avant de sourire et balancer sa tête de droite à gauche. « Fruit du Bruit, Fruit du Bruit ! » dit-il avec _ma_ voix.

Ma paupière tressauta un petit peu. « D'accord, ça c'est flippant … » Admis-je avant de sourire. « Mais cool ! » je tendis alors lentement ma main dans sa direction. « Ravi de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Cross, Jeremiah Cross. »

L'escargot cligna des yeux et renifla ma main, visiblement intéressé, avant de sourire. Je souris en retour.

Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche…

GNAP !

« AARGH ! »

Et referma ses dents sure mon index, me faisant hurler de douleur alors que je bondissais sur mes pieds, secouant ma main d'avant en arrière. « DÉGAGEDÉGAGEDÉGAGE ! » m'écriai-je, essayant de faire lâcher prise au gastéropode.

Finalement, l'escargot eut la décence de lâcher mon doigt, projeté en l'air avant de rebondir sur la table de pierre sur laquelle il reposait, et de se redresser. Les a tête sembla lui tourner un instant… puis il se reprit, eût un sourire mauvais, puis recommença à caqueter.

Je soufflai et secouai mon doigt pour tenter d'en chasser la douleur. _Putain_ ça faisait vachement mal ! Je lançai ensuite un regard véhément à l'escargot rieur, essuyant le mucus et la salive dans mon pantalon. « Je retire tout ce que j'ai pût dire de sympa à ton sujet ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit- ! »

Je me figeai lorsque ma main culbuta ma poche. Ou plus spécifiquement, quelque chose _dans_ ma poche.

Lentement, avec révérence, j'enfonçai ma main dans ma poche et en retirai le contenu, incrédule.

« J'y crois pas… » Soufflai-je.

Je tenais dans ma main la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais : Mon iPhone 6S, intact et, avec un peu de chance, toujours fonctionnel.

L'appareil s'anima soudain, bipant alors que l'écran s'allumait, affichant un message.

 **-C.A.V.E.- Ne suis-je pas généreux ? Mate-moi les améliorations !**

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que mon "mécène" voulait dire: Un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'écran me révéla les signes infinis à côté des symboles de la batterie et du wifi, m'assurant que mon téléphone continuerait à marcher pour un long moment.

« Eh… » Une grimace se forma sur mes lèvres « Bien.. Merci, je suppose! » Changeant cette grimace en un sourire optimiste. « Avoir quelque chose à manger serait-il trop vous demander, tant que vous y êtes ? »

Une autre texto apparu alors.

- **C.A.V.E.- Ouuuh petit gourmand ! Maaaais oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça ne le ferait pas si tu mourrais de faim, si ?**

Quelque chose me tomba alors soudainement sur le coin de la figure. Réagissant bien vite, je refermai ma main sur l'objet en question. Et sourit en voyant les arches dorées sur le carton.

La plupart des gens geindrait et se plaindrait que McDonalds était une merde malsaine. Mais, la plupart des gens n'avait pas passé Dieu-sait-combien-de-temps à crapahuter dans la jungle.

« Merci beaucoup! » M'écriai-je, ouvrant l'emballage avant d'attaquer mon repas, l' appréciant… jusqu'à ce je _remarquai_ l'une des saveurs dans ma bouche, me crispant sous l'effet de l'horreur.

Tournant lentement en direction de mon téléphone, j'avalai difficilement: « Est-ce… que je viens d'avaler un biscuit ? »

 **-C.A.V.E.- J'imagine que ça t'apprendra à faire attention à ce que tu mange, hein ?**

Blémissant, je jurai. « Oooh, fils de- ! »

Juste à ce moment, mon estomac laissa échapper un grondement de détresse.

Un rouleau de papier toilette rebondi sur mon crâne presque aussitôt.

 **-C.A.V.E- Cours, cours aussi vite que tu peux! Tu devrais te dépêcher ou tu risque de souiller ton pantalon, petit d'homme!**

« MERDE ! » M'écriai-je, ramassant le papier toilette avant de m'élancer à la recherche d'un trou satisfaisant.

Après quelque chose comme une demie heure à chier du napalm liquide, m'arrachant les entrailles, je réussi finalement à retourner à la clairière, titubant. « Ces revues d'Ourson Haribo me semblent soudain bien moins marrantes. Je connais leur douleur de bien _trop_ près… » Je baissai alors les yeux en direction de ma main, lui laissant un regard noir. «Quant-à toi- ! »

Je m'arrêtai alors, les yeux rivés sur ma main _vide_. Où diable avais-je- !? Mon front rencontra vite ma main. Evidemment, je l'ai laissé tomber quand j'ai attrapé le pq. Je regardai le sol méticuleusement, mon téléphone devrait toujours être quelque part dans…

J'aperçu le bas de mon iPhone… juste au moment où il disparaissait dans la bouche de l'Escargophone, juste avant qu'il ne l'avale, m'adressant ensuite un sourire narquois.

...l'herbe.

Je serrais les dents sous l'effet de la rage, grognant « Oh… Je… toi… » Mes mains tremblant sous l'effet de cette même colère, je fis un pas en direction de l'escargot. « Toi… petite… _merde_...»

Son sourire disparaissant pour laisser la place à une expression de terreur, l'escargot regarda de droite à gauche, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper et reculant lentement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige, clignant des yeux alors que ces derniers se perdirent dans le vide, regardant quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir.

Le regardant, j'hésitai un peu « Eh… Hé, ça va ? Je t'en veux mais _pas_ au point de te faire du mal, je suis juste un peu- ! »

« ! l'escargot laissa alors échapper, sa tête se relevant soudainement, les yeux ébahis.

« AGH ! Je sursautai et m' écartai, surpris par le son qu'il venait de faire. Il était fort et frénétique et- !

Je clignai des yeux alors qu'une pensée me vînt. Était-ce - ?

« C'est… C'était l'alarme de Metal Gear Solid ? » demandai-je, incrédule.

L'escargot cligna des yeux, confus, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents et d'ouvrir la bouche….

 _« IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER, IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT? RISIN'UP TO THE CHALLENGE, OF OUR RIVAL! »_

Et de hurler les paroles d'une chanson _très_ familière.

J'en restai bouche bée. « Tu… Dites moi que c'est une blague...» Soudain, alors que je remuai mes épaules, je fus très conscient du poids autour de mon cou. Pensant très vite, je plaçai mon casque sur mes oreilles et l' allumai, _priant_ pour que mon 'mécène' - un terme que j'hésitai _vraiment_ à utiliser- les ait amélioré aussi.

Presque aussitôt, je tressailli sous l'effet d'un assaut sur mes oreilles.

« WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? _I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_ **WE ARE? WE ARE? WE ARE MADE FROM BROKEN PARTS!** CEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES? COME ON! »

« Hé… tu me comprends, pas vrai? » je commençai lentement.

L'escargot releva la tête dans ma direction avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« D'accord… bien...» Je regardai au loin, mal à l'aise. Mec, pourquoi est-ce ça devait être si difficile. « Écoute, laisse-moi te poser une question… est-ce que tu _aimes_ être sur cette île ? Je veux dire… » Je balayai la forêt silencieuse d'un revers de la main. « Il n'y a pas d'animaux à des lieues à la ronde… Je suppose que c'est parce que tout le bruit le bruit que tu fais les a effrayé, pas vrai ? »

Il acquiesça encore et continua à me regarder, même si son expression s'était assombri après avoir exprimé sa surprise.

« Si tu pouvais… que dirais-tu de quitter cette île ? Avec moi, je veux dire? »

L'escargot releva la tête, incrédule.

« Tu vois… » Je me grattai la tête avec un sourire hésitant. « J'ai une espèce de plan. Tu sais ce que sont les pirates, non ? »

Une grimace et un autre hochement de tête cette fois.

« Eh bien, je connais un équipage pirate qui n'est _pas_ comme les autres pirates. Ils sont forts et incroyables et… bon, je veux les rejoindre ! Je veux me joindre à l'équipage et les suivre en mer et… avec un peu de chance, m'amuser tant que j'y suis. Mais...» Je soupirai et regardai mes pieds. « Le fait est que la vie de pirate est une vie dangereuse, et je suis juste un être humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Vraiment juste un inconnu. Je n'ai pas ce, je ne sais quoi' qu'il faut pour survivre en haute mer. »

Je relevai alors la tête et regardai l'escargot, plein d'espoir. « Donc… je me demandai… si tu ne voudrais pas venir et m'aider, _Être_ ce je ne sais quoi ? »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, le gastéropode mimiqua un « _De quoooi ?_ »

Je haussai les épaules, impuissant. « Bon, le fait est que tous les Fruits du Démon ont le potentiel de devenir incroyablement puissant, il n'y en a pas de foncièrement mauvais. Tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche c'est l'intelligence de l'utilisateur. Mais, bon...» Je le désignai avec une grimace. « Comme tu le sais, tu as un… handicap pour ce qui est de ton physique. »

« **FAIS PREUVE DE RESPECT, GAMIN!** » Aboya la bestiole, irrité.

« Hé hé, ce n'est ni ta faute ni quelque chose dont tu dois avoir honte, c'est juste un fait! » Je levai les mains comme pour me défendre. « Mais, eh bien… écoute, j'essaye de te faire une offre là, d'accord ? Viens avec moi: Tu seras le pouvoir, les muscles, et je serais tes bras et tes jambes, la personne qui te dira comment _diriger_ tes pouvoirs, comment les utiliser à leur plein potentiel ! La cervelle ! » J'écartai bien grand les bras « Ensemble, nous serons capables de rejoindre ces pirates et traverser les Sept Mers! Nous verrons des choses que nous n'aurions jamais pu imaginer, faire des choses jamais faites auparavant! En gros, nous vivrons la grande aventure. Et, soyons honnêtes… »

Je lançai un regard sinistre à la forêt. « C'est pas comme si l'un de nous allait la vivre ici, pas vrai ? » Je reportai ensuite mon attention sur l'escargot. « Donc, qu'est-ce que t'en penses gamin ? T'en es ou t'en es pas ? »

L'Escargophone se pinça les lèvres, les rouages dans sa tête tournant à pleine vitesse alors que son regard faisait des allers-retours. Puis, il sourit d'une corne à l'autre, avant de m'en tendre une: « Tope là, part'naire ! »

Je souris vivement. « Eh bien, parfait ! » Je lui tendis ma main-

GNAP!

«GRK! »

Et je grimaçai en sentant le mollusque fermer ses dents sur mes doigts et les frotter sur ma peau.

Mi-figue, mi-raisin, je le levai au niveau de mes yeux « Je crois que je t'ai trouver un nom... que dirais-tu si je te baptisai Soundbite?»

Le nouvellement nommé Soundbite me regarda avant de sourire et de redoubler la force derrière sa morsure.

« AYAH ! » M'écriai-je, lançant ma main vers le haut.

Heureusement, il lâcha prise. Malheureusement, _il lâcha prise !_

« Hé merde merde merde ! » Je regardai le ciel avec attention. « Hé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, ça v- ?! »

GNAP!

Je me crispai en sentant une douleur aigüe dans une partie très... _sensible_ de mon anatomie.

À ce moment, je réalisai enfin à quel point j'étais _exténué._ Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de me relever, je me laissai tomber tête la première dans l'herbe.

«C'est officiel...» Grognai-je misérablement « C'est la dèche...»

Soundbite laissa échapper un ricanement mauvais de là où il croquait mon fondement, visiblement d'accord.


	2. Chapitre 2 - New Romance Dawn (Partie 2)

Chapitre 2

« **Pst ! Il est l'or !** »

« Grmml… nah… »

« **L'or de se réveiller !** »

« Mmmmrggh… mmm… crêpes...»

« **Hey, Listen!** »

«GAH ! » Je me relevai en sursaut, grimaçant alors que je retirais mon casque de mes oreilles. « Saloper- _Soundbite_ ! » Grommelai-je en direction de l' Escargophone qui riait sur mon épaule. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers le ciel amplifia ma colère. « Il n'est même pas encore _midi_ , petit merdeux ! Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'escargot continua de rire pendant une bonne minute, faisant de son mieux pour mémoriser la tête terrifiée que j'avais faite.

Laissant échapper un long soupir lourd de sens, j'attendis qu'il se fatigue.

Cela avait été ma vie pendant les deux dernières semaines. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour explorer l'île dans l'espoir de trouver un signe de civilisation, _quel qu'il soit_ mais j'avais trouvé que dalle. Il y avait bien _eut_ des rencontres occasionnelles avec des échantillons de la faune carnivore par-ci par-là, mais Soundbite s'était montré utile en les faisant fuir avec le barrage sonore que tout ce qui vivait sur l'île avait appris à craindre.

J'avais aussi appris à connaître Soundbite, à la fois pour savoir qui il était et quels étaient ses pouvoirs. En tout honnêteté, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire à propos de l' escargot: c'était un farceur jusqu'au bout des ses ongles inexistants, et ferait ou donnerait _n'importe quoi_ pour une bonne rigolade. Et il avait beaucoup ri depuis que je lui avais fourni une cible bourrée d'opportunités: Sa fidèle monture, c'est à dire moi. Il _adorait_ se servir de sa bouche. Quand il ne riait pas, il mâchouillait, que ce soit des feuilles ou, pire, _moi._

Quant aux pouvoirs du Fruit du Bruit de Soundbite, ils étaient… eh bien, en un mot, impressionnants. Je suppose que l'on pouvait décrire l'escargot comme étant le ventriloque le plus talentueux du monde. Aussi longtemps qu'il entendait un bruit, _n'importe lequel_ , il pouvait le reproduire _à la perfection_ au volume de son choix et un contrôle total d'où il viendrait. Devant, derrière, dessus, dessous, sur les côtés, aussi longtemps que c'était dans la zone d'action de Soundbite, il pouvait faire entendre n'importe quoi de n'importe où.

Sa portée, elle… Apparemment, le Fruit du Bruit marchait dans les deux sens: il ne faisait pas qu'amplifier les sons émis, les sons reçus l'étaient aussi. Il était difficile de mesurer de manière _précise_ mais, d'après les tests que nous avons effectué sur la plage, pour le moment j'estimais que Soundbite pouvait tout entendre dans un rayon de quatre cents mètres autour de lui. Et tant que Soundbite pouvait entendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il pouvait aussi produire des sons autour de cette personne ou chose.

Bien que sa zone d'action pouvait _paraître_ ridicule, ça faisait sens: de ce que je pouvais me rappeler des Questions des Lecteurs à Oda, les escargophones communiquaient les uns avec les autres par une télépathie sous forme d'ondes radio. A moins que je ne me sois trompé, les aptitudes naturelles de Soundbite avaient augmenté les pouvoirs du Fruit du Bruit, ou vice-versa. Probablement comme les pouvoirs d'Ener avaient rendu son "mantra" incroyablement puissant. Pour faire simple, c'était un coup de chance que Soundbite ait mangé ce fruit, et non un humain avec des capacités sensorielles moindres.

Et évidemment,c'était sans mentionner la gamme de sons quasiment sans fin à laquelle Soundbite avaient accès depuis qu'il avait avalé mon iPhone et sa connection à Internet… peu importe _comment_ ça marchait. M'enfin: One Piece, le monde où un cuisinier pouvait mettre le feu à sa jambe pour plus de puissance en tournant très vite et grâce au "pouvoir de l'amour".

En fin de compte, malgré l'apparente limite d'utilité en combat, je pouvais définitivement en voir le potentiel.

 _'Si seulement son propriétaire était peu plus de mature…'_ Me plaignais-je en silence alors que je regardais Soundbite se calmer et passer du caquetage à un simple ricanement « Finis? » demandai-je.

Soundbite me lança le même sourire narquois duquel j'étais désormais familier. « _Jamais !_ » Il clama.

Je soupirai alors et penchai la tête en arrière contre le tronc dans lequel j'avais dormi. « Tu ferais bien d'avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller, ou je te jure- ! »

« _Alleeeeeeez, les gars ! Accélérez un peu !_ »

Je me figeai alors, mon corps entier se crispant. Cette voix… c'était… pouvait-ce vraiment être-?! Je glissai alors hâtivement mon casque sur mes oreilles pour réaffirmer ce que j'entendais.

« _Attends nous, Luffy ! Zut… abruti impatient..._ »

Je tournai lentement la tête pour regarder Soundbite, incrédule. Je réussis à attraper le rictus exaspéré qu'il portait avant de le voir devenir un petit sourire satisfait.

« _A quoi tu t'attendais ? C'est Luffy après tout..._ »

Je m'assis brusquement pendant que Soundbite fronçait les sourcils, et serra les dents, comme s'il mordait dans quelque chose.

« _La tête de cactus marque un point. Ça ne serait pas notre capitaine s'il ne chargeait pas dans l'inconnu, criant à tue-tête._ »

Mon sourire exubérant était à l'opposé de l'expression paniqué que Soundbite arborait soudainement.

« _L-les gars ? J-j-je ne sais pour vous, mais je crois que ma maladie du "je-ne-veux-pas-aller-dans-cette-jungle-sauvage" se réveille !_ »

Je glissai mon casque autour de mon cou et me relevai hâtivement, m'accroupissant sur ma branche avec un sourire intense. Je peinais à y croire! Ils étaient là, ils étaient _là_ ! « Semblerait que nous ayons de la compagnie, Soundbite ! » Je souris de tout coeur « Tu te sens près à divertir quelques invités ? »

Soundbite refléta mon expression, montrant bien toute ses dents. « **LLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUMBLEEEE!** » Il joua, battant une mélodie rapide et énergique pour aller avec.

Je me relevais lentement, me préparant pour un voyage au travers des cimes…

« Hé, c'est un super tour ! »

Jusqu'à ce qu'une tête ornée d'un rictus et d'un Chapeau de Paille sorte des feuilles au-dessus de moi, nous conduisant, Soundbite et moi, à hurler de terreur alors que je sautais en arrière.

J'eu à peine une seconde avant de réaliser que c'était une mauvaise idée; balançant mes bras me battant pour conserver mon équilibre précaire sur la branche, sous l'oeil amusé de Luffy.

Je fournis un effort vaillant, mais, éventuellement, mon centre de gravité glissa _juste un peu_ trop bas.

« Et crotte de bique...» Grognai-je.

« **GARE EN DESSOUS !** » Cria Soundbite, retournant dans sa coquille pendant que je dégringolais de l'arbre…

CRASH! « OUCH! »

Et m'écrasai au sol avec assez de force pour chasser l'air de mes poumons.

J'enregistrais vaguement que quelqu'un se laissa tomber à mes côtés avant de se pencher au-dessus de moi « H-, -a -a ? »

« Pirouette, Cacahuète… le beau fil, il s'est ca-..., » Bredouillai-je.

« **Le Vieux** _MacDonalds a **une** FERME_… » Renchérit Soundbite d'un pot-pourri de voix sonnées.

« Shishishishi ! » La tâche au-dessus de moi s'affina en un visage familier alors que Luffy ricana. « Vous êtes marrant tout les deux ! »

« Merci, merci, nous serons là toute la semaine. » Grognai-je avant de me relever lentement dans une position assise, grimaçant dû à mon corps endolori par la chute.

« _Vous êtes prévenus !_ » Clama Soundbite.

« HAHAHA ! » S'esclaffa carrément Luffy, se tenant les côtes. « Je retire ça, vous êtes vraiment marrants ! »

Son rire était assez contagieux pour que m'arracher un sourire douloureux. « Merci encore… oh, je devrais me présenter, pas vrai ? » Je tendis ma main dans sa direction. « Cross. Jeremiah Cross, clochard insulaire et ex-globe-trotteur-en-herbe. » J'inclinai ensuite la tête vers mon épaule « Et ça, c'est mon familier- ! »

GNAP !

Je me crispai en sentant Soundbite essayer d'arracher un morceau de mon oreille et me corrigeai hâtivement. « J-j-je veux dire mon _partenaire_ , Soundbite. » Je lançai alors un regard noir au gastéropode, ce dernier m'adressant un sourire satisfait.

Luffy gloussa et prit ma main avant de m'aider à me relever. « Content de te rencontrer, Cross ! Toi aussi, Soundbite ! Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! Salut ! »

Je lui serrai la main. « Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans ce coin particulièrement perdu de… East Blue ? » j'estimai, basé sur le fait que les Chapeaux de Paille étaient encore au nombre de cinq et n'avaient pas Vivi à bord.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules, son expression inchangée. « Moi et mon équipage on commençait à manquer de viande, donc on est venus là se ravitailler! »

Je souris vivement, c'était ma chance ! Je lui demandai donc: « _Ton équipage_ , hein ? »

« Shishishi! Ouaip, pour sûr ! » Luffy acquiesça, « Tu vois, on est des pirates! »

« Yo _ho_ **ho** **et une bouteille de rhum** ? » Fit Soundbite, penchant sa tête sur un côté.

« Ouaip ! » Acquiesça l'homme-caoutchouc.

Hâtivement, je changeai mon expression pour une plus incertaine. « Pirates, hein? Juste pour être sûr, on parle du type de pirates qui "Viole, pille, extorque" ou du type qui place "L'aventure avant tout, peu importe ce qu'on nous dit" ? »

Luffy grimaça et tira la langue « Le deuxième ! Les premiers sont d'horribles imposteurs ! »

Je me penchai un peu et soupirai de soulagement. « Pfiou… dieu merci. Désolé, ce n'est pas contre toi ou ton équipage, c'est juste qu'on ne peut jamais être trop prudent, tu sais ? »

« **ATTENTION, INCONNU ! ATTENTION, INCO-nnu… ?** » Ajouta Soundbite, grimaçant avant de s'arrêter en milieu de phrase et regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Luffy.

« Hé, pas de soucis ! » gloussa Luffy en haussant les épaules. « J'ai fait face à ces ordures avant ! »

J'acquiesçai et gloussai avec lui. « Ouais, ouais...» Pendant que je gloussai, mon esprit tournait à plein régime.

Ça y était. C'était le moment. Luffy s'était déjà montré comme étant intéressé par ma personne, Cross, le clodo de l'île et l'escargophone parlant Soundbite. Si je devais lui demander de rejoindre l'équipage, c'était maintenant.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'armai de courage-

« Hé, j'peux te demander quelque chose ? »

-Avant de me figer, surpris. Je le regardai intensément avant de hausser les épaules. « Bien sûr ? »

Soundbite mima le fait de manger du popcorn, l'accompagnant sonore en plus, pendant qu'il nous regardait tous deux, incluant le feuillage derrière nous.

Luffy, souriant jusqu'à ses oreilles me demanda alors: « Ça te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage ? »

Essayant de traiter la question, je clignais des yeux. Puis…

« T"ES PAS SÉRIEUX ?! » Demandai-je alors, mon expression stupéfaite rapidement assortie aux quatres visages familiers qui sortirent de la jungle alors que nous hurlions notre surprise.

« _Ça c'est ce que j'appelle du_ **DIVERTISSEMENT** ! » Applaudit Soundbite, riant comme un perdu sur mon épaule.

Je repris vite mes esprits et lançai un regard noir à l'escargot.

« _COU~PABLE~_ » Chantonna-t' il en réponse.

Je grognai furieusement alors que je levais une main et la tenais près de sa tête, sur le point de l'étrangler.

Luffy, pendant ce temps, n'était pas si chanceux: « Mais à quoi tu penses, idiot, à demander à tous les ploucs et péquenauds que tu croises de rejoindre notre maudit équipage ?! » Ronchonna Nami, essayant d'étrangler son capitain, le secouant d'avant en arrière par le cou, pendant que dernier riait.

Je me demandai pendant un court instant si je devais me sentir insulté ou non d'avoir été appelé un plouc. Puis je réalisai à quel point elle serrait fort sur le cou de Luffy et balayai cette pensée, déglutissant.

« Mais Nami ! » Protesta Luffy en gloussant, imperturbable malgré les efforts de Nami pour l'étrangler. « C'est pas un plouc ! Il s'appelle Cross et il est vraiment drôle et cool et son escargot peut faire toutes sortes de tours ! »

« QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA A À VOIR LÀ DEDANS ?! »

Sanji haussa un sourcil et tira sur sa cigarette, regardant le spectacle en toute neutralité. « Donc c'est à peu près comme ça qu'il gère les choses ? »

Zoro grogna et se massa l'arête du nez. « Il m'a trouvé attaché et affamé depuis presque un mois et a pris mes sabres en otages pour que je le rejoigne. Ça répond à ta question ? »

Le cuistot grimaça alors. « Considérant qu'il a "refusé mon refus" ? Trop bien.»

Pendant que tout cela se déroulait, Usopp soupira et posa sa main sur mon épaule libre. « Désolé pour Luffy. Il a bon coeur, mais c'est… eh... »

J'arrachai mon attention de mon autre épaule. « Un idiot ? » Offrai-je, pince-sans-rire.

« _Un benêt_ ? » Offra Soundbite, plus enthousiaste « _Un bouffon si vous voulez ?_ **Une andouille sans doute ?** »

« Eep ! » Usopp tressaillit en arrière, sous l'effet du choc.

« Shishishishi ! » Luffy pencha sa tête en arrière et sourit à Soundbite. « Tu vois Nami ? Je t'avais dit que son escargot était cool ! »

Nami nous lança un regard mordant, me faisant tressaillir. Cette femme avait un sacré regard, ça c'était certain. J'espérais juste _vraiment_ que sa colère était plus dirigée sur Luffy que sur moi. « C'est un bon numéro de ventriloque, je te le concède, mais ce n'est pas de quoi en faire tout un plat »

Je me hérissai face à cette accusation, pointant vers Soundbite. « Hé, je n'ai pas mon doigt dans son cul ! »

« _Tu trouveras un autre pantin/Qui voudra bien jouer à ton jeu._ » déclama Soundbite, en accord avec moi, l'air contrarié.

La surprise se peint alors le le visage de Nami. « D'accoooooord… Ça c'est nouveau.»

« _Mais_ pas impossible. » Sanji fit au travers de sa cigarette, pointant l' escargot. « C'est un bébé Escargophone, Luffy. Il a un ami quelque part sur l'île qui parle par son biais. »

L'expression de Luffy se mua en une pleine de déception. « Oooh, vraiment ? »

Je m'autorisai à lancer un vif sourire à Sanji. « Essaye encore, bouclette ! » Jubilai-je, tenant ma main sur mon épaule pour autoriser Soundbite à ramper dessus. Je la levais alors et la tournais pour leur présenter sa coquille. « Soundbite, ici présent est libre comme l'air ! »

L'escargot, tout sourire, regarda alors Nami et laissa alors échapper un sifflement lubrique.

Jurant alors, je plaçai ma main sur sa coquille, le forçant à y ré-entrer pendant qu'il riait. « D'accord, plutôt libre comme un anarchiste ! » Corrigeai-je, irrité. Je détestais _vraiment_ quand il faisait des trucs comme ça, flûte !

Sanji cligna des yeux et baissa lentement son doigt. « D'accord… ouaip, j'ai plus rien. »

Le sourire de Luffy redoubla d'intensité. « Je vous l'avais dit que son escargot était cool ! »

« Hé, et moi, je sens la marée ? » Râlai-je.

Zoro regarda Soundbite, l'air ennuyé, puis leva les yeux vers moi, froidement, comme pour me jauger. « Donc, comment il fait ? »

Je me redressai et enlevai ma main de la coquille de Soundbite, l'autorisant à ressortir. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous échangeâmes un sourire complice. Il était temps de briller !

« Ravi que vous le demandiez ! » Annonçai-je d'un ton extravagant, décidé à présenter le meilleur spectacle possible. « Laissez-moi vous expliquer ça avec _panache_ ! Soundbite ! »

« _Oui Cap'n ?_ » Il demanda, me regardant intensément.

Je claquais des doigts et pointa Nami. « C'est parti ! »

Soundbite se retourna dans ma main et sourit à la rousse jeune femme, qui cligna des yeux et le regarda, curieuse.

Mon doigt toujours pointé sur Nami, je souris et commençai à parler. « _Vous voyez, le truc avec Soundbite, c'est que ce n'est pas un escargot ordinaire !_ »

Les Chapeaux de Paille, choqués, glapirent brièvement tandis que ma voix fut noyée par celle de Nami, venant de la bouche de Soundbite.

« Qu'est-ce q- !? » Bafouilla l'originale.

Avant qu'ils ne s'en remettent, je balançai mon doigt et pointai Usopp. « _Eh bien, je veux dire, je sais que c'est un bébé escargophone, donc il n'est déjà pas normal, mais il est encore plus étrange que ça !_ »

« La vache ! » souffla le pirate au long nez, surpris.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Sanji. « _Voyez, Soundbite, ici présent, étant un escargot, mange une grande variété de plantes et végétaux. Mais il y a quelques temps, il a mangé un fruit très particulier qui le rend supérieur à tous les autres escargophones, bébé ou non ! Quelqu'un veut tenter de deviner ?_ »

Sanji tira encore sur sa cigarette, nous regardant avec intérêt. « Un fruit du Démon. »

« _C'est exact !_ » Répondis-je avec sa voix avant de mettre Zoro dans le champ de vision de Soundbite. « _Pour être exact, il a mangé un Paramécia, que j'ai appelé le Fruit du Bruit. Non seulement il augmente la portée d'écoute de Soundbite bien au-dessus de la norme…_ »

Je soufflai intérieurement de soulagement lorsque le sabreur sourit en réponse à notre utilisation de sa voix, heureusement diverti.

Passons, je pointais ensuite en direction de Luffy, qui égalait nos sourires dent pour dent. « _Ça lui permet de reproduire tout ce qu'il entend, n'importe quand et n'importe où ! Il peut utiliser ses pouvoirs d'autres manières toutes aussi cool, comme, disons… mettre mes mots dans vos bouches ! Plutôt impressionnant non ?_ »

Sentant apparemment venir le final, Luffy passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule et me rejoint alors que je riais. « Shishishishi ! » Fit-on en choeur.

Presque instantanément, la moitié de l'équipage se voûta , comme exténuée.

« Mon dieu, il y en a deux… » Grogna Nami, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

« On est condamnés... » renchérit Usopp, dans la même situation.

Zoro renifla en nous regardant avec un air amusé.

Sanji prit une grande taf alors qu'il contemplait l'escargot. « C'était... »

« Impressionnant ? » Je haussai les épaules avec un grand sourire pendant que je remettais Soundbite sur mon épaule. « Ne m'en parle pas. Et personnellement, c'est ce que je considère un truc de parloir. Il a quelques autres tours dans sa coquille qui, selon moi, peuvent être mis à contribution. »

« **GREEAAAH !** » Hurla Soundbite sans avertissement. Le son provenant directement de derrière Usopp, le pauvre homme fit un saut de bien un mètre cinq en l'air, hurlant de terreur.

Je plaçai mon visage dans ma main avec un grognement pendant que Soundbite riait comme un bienheureux. « Quand il ne fait pas l'idiot juste pour s'amuser...» Grondai-je.

Tout à son honneur, Usopp réussit à rebondir avec un aisance effrayante, se relevant et collant son visage exaspéré dans celui de Soundbite. « POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA, STUPIDE ESCARGOT !? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, paniqué, lorsque je vis le sourire de Soundbite redoubler d'intensité. « Oh nononon, attends, ne f- ! »

Trop tard. Avant que quiconque puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Soundbite parut ouvrir sa tête en deux en écartant sa mâchoire...

GNAP ! « YEEEEAAAAAARG ! »

Et mordit dans le nez d'Usopp, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que les gesticulations du pirate le secouant de droite à gauche, sa cacophonie, désormais-breveté, de rire résonnant dans la clairière.

Je pouvais sentir, sentir ma paupière tressauter alors que je regardai le spectacle. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne l'ai pas baptisé ainsi sans raison. » Expliquai-je, pince-sans-rire.

« Toutes nos condoléances.» Firent Zoro, Sanji et Nami, en choeur et sur le même ton.

Luffy était trop occupé à se rouler par terre, riant trop fort pour dire quoique ce soit.

« ENLEVEZ ! LE ! » Hurla Usopp, tirant furieusement sur l'escargot.

Finalement, je pris pitié du sniper et pinçai mes lèvres, laissant échapper un sifflement tranchant. « Soundbite ! Laisse-le, maintenant ! » Je levai ensuite ma main et tressallis à peine lorsque la coquille de Soundbite heurta ma main, vibrante encore alors qu'il riait. « Merci.» lui dis-je, sans ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de gratitude, pendant que je le replaçai sur mon épaule.

« _De_ RI **en** » Chanta-t'il gaiement.

Nami se pinça les lèvres pendant une seconde en me regardant avant de se tourner froidement vers son capitaine. « Écoute Luffy » commença-t'elle lentement « Bien que j'apprécie les talents de Cross et Soundbite, et bien qu'ils… que Cross soit relativement décent... »

« Merci ! » Me fis-je entendre.

« **Va te faire shampouiner !** » Offrit Soundbite, souriant tout de même.

« Mais le fait est que… eh bien… il n'a même pas accepté ! » laissa échapper Nami d'un ton cassant. « De plus, c'est un gars normal, Luffy ! Je suis sûre qu'il a une vie normale, des rêves normaux ! Il n'y a aucune raison qui le pousserait à naviguer avec nous ! »

« En dehors du fait que j'ai été naufragé sur cette île pendant les deux semaines qui viennent de s'écouler, survivant des fruits et autres machins du genre que Soundbite voulait bien me montrer ? » Je demandai avec une grimace. Cette aventure n'avait pas été bonne pour moi. Je voulais ma viande mer-! … sacrebleu, je me transformais en Luffy.

Nami roula ses yeux en me regardant. « Bien _évidemment_ , on va te conduire hors de l'île, mais- ! »

Un rapide regard entendu échangé avec Soundbite l'invita à produire un vibrement bruyant qui interrompit Nami.

« Si je pouvais placer un mot en passant ? » Je demandai poliment.

Sanji sembla sur le point de péter une durite, mais Nami cligna des yeux, confuse, puis haussa les épaules. « Ah... Sûr, vas-y. »

« Merci… » J'acquiesçai, reconnaissant, avant de me retourner vers Luffy. « Bien, maintenant… Monsieur Monkey D. Luffy… J'ai une question pour vous. »

Luffy cligna des yeux et pencha sa tête sur le côté, curieux. « Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu as dit que tu étais un pirate aventureux, c'est ça ? Parti pour naviguer les mers à la recherche des escapades les plus amusantes et impressionnantes que vous puissiez trouver ? »

Ça fit sourire Luffy. « Ouaip ! C'est ça ! »

J'acquiesçai lentement en signe de compréhension. « D'accord, d'accord… alors… dis-moi… » Je le fixais droit dans les yeux. « _Précisément_ , qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à arborer le Pavillon Noir ? C'est quoi l'objectif, le grand dessein ? Présenté simplement...» J'écartai les bras bien grand et haussai les épaules. « Quel est ton rêve ? »

Le visage de Luffy fut inexpressif pendant un petite seconde puis leva une main et la plaqua sur son chapeau, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « C'est facile !»

« Le Roi de pirates, ce sera moi ! »

Mon plan était de sourire et acquiescer. D'agréer à son rêve fou mais plus-que-probable et juste faire avec. De juste… l'accepter.

Ce n'est pas ce qui arriva.

À la place, le monde sembla… _s'arrêter_. Ces mots… ils retentirent en moi, frappant une corde sensible profondément enfouie en moi et la firent _chanter_. C'était… clair. C'était évident, c'était simple, c'était…

C'était _un fait_.

Et, aussi vite qu'il vînt, ce sentiment disparu.

Je me mis une claque mentale avant de sourire du fond du coeur. « Roi des pirates, hein ? Ça veut dire que vous allez chercher le One Piece, pas vrai ? Dans Grand Line ?»

Son sourire toujours en place, Luffy acquiesça. « Uh-huh ! Ça va être super dangereux ! On va probablement mourir en chemin ! »

« LE DIS PAS COMME ÇA, IDIOT !» Rugîrent Nami et Usopp alors qu'ils abattaient leurs poings sur son crâne, Zoro et Sanji simplement roulèrent leurs yeux.

J'élargis mon propre sourire et ignorai leurs bouffonneries. « Bien alors… Laissez moi vous parler de _mon_ rêve, » je pris une inspiration pour me calmer, revoyant hâtivement l'histoire relativement simple que j'avais créé dans ma tête pendant mon isolement. « Premièrement, pouvez-vous garder un secret ? »

Les Chapeaux de paille échangèrent des regards stupéfaits avant d'acquiescer.

« Parfait. Voyez, le truc c'est que mon foyer ? Vous ne le trouverez jamais sur aucune carte. Parce que selon le reste du monde ? » Je laissai échapper un petit rire « Il _n'y a pas_ de pays sur Red Line ! »

Ça, ça attira des regards incrédules et mêlés d'effroi et de respect.

« Tu es sérieux ? » s'enquit Nami dans un souffle.

J'acquiesçai solennellement. « En effet. Un petit pays, plus une cité-état qu'autre chose, connu comme étant la Floride, situé sur la partie de Red Line jouxtant North Blue et East Blue. Nos ancêtres l'ont fondé il y a quelque chose comme… » Je secouai vaguement la main « Quatre, cinq cents ans ? Je n'ai jamais été un fana d'histoire.»

Je secouai la tête avant de continuer. « Passons, la raison pour laquelle mes ancêtres l'ont fondé est qu'ils étaient fatigués de vivre sous le joug oppressant des différents royaumes et factions du Gouvernement Mondial, donc, petit à petit, ils se rassemblèrent avant d'escalader Red Line et fonder un pays pour eux même. Ils s'assurèrent ensuite que la Floride reste un secret, de manière à ce qu'ils n'aient plus jamais à vivre sous la tyrannie du Gouvernement Mondial de nouveau ! Nous avons gardé un oeil sur le reste du monde, bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas nous couper de nos racines, mais le fait est que vous, les gars, êtes parmi _la très petite_ minorité à savoir à notre propos ! »

« Wooow... » Luffy souffla, impressionné.

Zoro, cependant, le fut moins. « Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec quoique ce soit ? » Il demanda, d'un ton nonchalant.

Je levais alors les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Eh bien… le fait est que, bien que nous ayons gardé un œil sur les événements… nous n'avons pas v _raiment_ beaucoup d'informations de première main. Les gens descendent rarement sur l'océan. Mais... » Mes yeux prirent un air mélancolique alors que je me perdai dans l'horizon. « Nous avons… des histoires. Histoires à propos d'îles merveilleuses au-delà de l'imagination, de vues plus belles que tout ce qui l'as déjà été auparavant… un véritable océan de possibilités. »

Je gloussai un peu alors que je revins sur terre. « Je, je n'ai jamais été satisfait de ces histoires vous savez ? Je… j'ai toujours voulu… _plus_. » Je fermai les points et les relevai,, souriant de tout mon cœur. « Mon rêve… c'est _d'explorer_ l'océan dont j'ai tant entendu parler ! Je veux vivre ces merveilles par moi-même ! Je veux les voir ! Je veux visiter ces îles, voir tout ce qu'elles ont à offrir ! »

L'équipage me regarda avec des airs enthousiastes, un nouvel air de jugement dans leurs yeux.

Alors que ma hardiesse se dissipait lentement, je souris, penaud, et me grattai l'arrière de la tête. « Pour atteindre ce but, j'ai quitté la Floride et suis descendu ici, dans East Blue. Je naviguais sur un navire passager quand un Roi des mers particulièrement vicieux attaqua. Je suis passé par-dessus bord au milieu de ce chaos et ai dérivé jusqu'ici et, eh bien… » Je claquai mes mains ensemble et les écartai « Nous voilà ! »

« De tout façon… vous allez demander ce que ça a à voir ? Eh bien... » Je gloussai et souris joyeusement à Luffy « Tu dis que vous allez sur Grand Line. Tu dis que tu vas devenir le Roi des pirates. Tu dis que vous allez avoir la plus grande aventure de notre génération. Et avant tout ça, tu m'as demandé si je voulais rejoindre ton équipage. On est d'accord ? »

Luffy acquiesça vivement, son être vibrant d'excitation.

Je lançai un regard à Soundbite et sourit, auquel il répondit par un autre, plus taquin, avant de regarder Luffy de nouveau. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, comment diable pourrais-je refuser ? »

« _On en est,_ **Bébé** ! » S'exclama Soundbite.

La réaction de Luffy fut instantanée, jetant ses bras en l'air alors qu'il hurlait joyeusement. « WOOHOO ! ON A UN NOUVEAU MEMBRE D'ÉQUIPAGE ! »

Et, comme répondant à un signal invisible, le reste de l'équipage laissa échapper des soupirs fatigués.

« C'est notre capitaine, toujours insouciant… » grogna Nami, la paume de sa main, qu'elle frottait sur son front, ne cachant pas son sourire.

« Ouaip, mais sinon ça ne serait pas Luffy, pas vrai ? » Gloussa mélancoliquement Sanji, titrait sur sa cigarette.

Usopp grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de pointer Soundbite du doigt. « Tu es okay Cross, mais ton escargot ferait bien de surveiller ses arrières ! »

Le sourire de Soundbite pris un air carnassier lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Usopp. « **Je t'attends** mon salaud ! »

Zoro roula ses yeux devant les clowneries de son équipage avec dérision avant de désigner quelque chose derrière lui avec son pouce. « Allez, assez joué. Il se fait tard, on devrait retourner au Merry. Sois prévenu Cross, tu ferais bien de blinder ton estomac. La bouffe de notre cuistot de mes deux- ! »

SLAM !

Zoro bloca un coup de pied avec le fourreau du Wado Ichimonji.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, sabreur du di- GRGH ! » Sanji s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase alors que Zoro et lui tombèrent au sol, se tortillant de douleur.

Je clignai des yeux, surpris, mais je pensais savoir d'où venait le problème. « Sont-ils… okay ? »

Nami grogna sombrement entre ses dents et lança un regard noir à la paire. « Rien d'important, Juste un couple d'idiots qui ont oublié qu'ils étaient dans un _combat à mort il y a une semaine !_ »

« Ouch. » Je tressaillis. « Mes plus sincères sympathies. » Et je le pensais, aussi. Arlong était peut être à moitié justifié mais c'était quand même un connard sadique, et Mihawk n'avait fait aucune faveur à Zoro non plus.

« Psh ! »pouffa Zoro alors qu'il se redressait, même si quelques tremblements le parcourait. « Quoi, ça ? C'est rien.»

Nami le regarda froidement pendant une seconde, blasée, puis lui enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine. Le visage de l'épéiste se tordit en une grimace alors qu'il retint à peine un grognement de douleur.

La navigatrice se renfrogna et roula ses yeux devant la démonstration de machisme avant de s'adresser à moi, adoptant une expression plaisante avec une facilité déconcertante. « Passons… J'imagine qu'il est grand temps que nous soyons présentés. » Elle présenta sa main. « Je suis Nami, la navigatrice de notre - et maintenant , je suppose - de ton équipage. »

Je souris poliment et lui serra la main. « Cross, Jeremiah Cross. Ravi de te rencontrer Nami. J'ai hâte de naviguer avec vous. »

Nami acquiesça puis, lançant un regard noir derrière elle. « Pour ce qui est du reste, Idiot, Premier du nom, » Elle pointa en direction de Zoro, qui lui fit un doigt en réponse. « Est Roronoa Zoro,tandis que Idiot, Deuxième du nom, » Elle pointa ensuite le cuisinier blond, qui passa de grogner à Zoro à se pâmer, des cœurs dans les yeux. « Est Sanji. Lui, c'est Usopp, » elle pointa du doigt le sniper au long nez, qui n'avait pas arrêté son concours de regard avec Soundbite, avant de désigner Luffy. « Et tu as déjà rencontré Monkey D. Luffy, notre capitaine téméraire-à-l'excès. »

Je souris et leva la main pour les saluer. « Enchanté de tous vous rencontrer, j'espère que nous pourrons devenir bons amis, » puis j'adoptai une expression plaintive. « Et s'il vous plait, pour l'amour de dieu, ne me blâmez pas pour toutes les conneries de Soundbite. C'est mon partenaire, pas mon familier. Je ne peux qu'espérer avoir un degré de contrôle décent sur lui. »

« HONK ! »

Usopp bondit, paniqué, lorsqu'un klaxon sembla hurler derrière lui, avant de jeter un regard noir en direction du coupable, toujours-hystérique, sur mon épaule.

« Pour info, aussi longtemps que cela n'implique pas de l'incapaciter, de l'estropier ou de le tuer, tout va en terme de rétribution.» Laissai-je tomber, pince-sans-rire.

« _Traî_ **TRE** » Aboya Soundbite en me foudroyant du regard.

« Vas te faire shampouiner.» Bougonnai-je en réponse.

Pendant tout cela, Luffy pratiquement devint hystérique. « Vous êtes _hilarant_ ! » siffla-t-il.

Pendant que le sniper et la navigatrice se retournaient contre notre capitaine sous les yeux vigilants de nos cuisinier et sabreur, je laissai échapper un lourd soupir en mon fort intérieur.

Bien… semblerait que ce soit tout.

J'étais officiellement, pour maintenant et pour toujours, un pirate du Chapeau de paille.

Maintenant… je ne pouvais qu'espérer que les choses se passent sans heurt.

-o-

Je laissai échapper un gémissement enthousiaste alors que je savourais la viande que j'étais en train de mâcher. Oooh oui, définitivement sans heurts.

« M'ci- ulp- b'coup ! »Je réussis à sortir pendant que je mâchais et avalais, coupant avec enthousiasme dans une autre part de saucisse. « C'est vraiment, _vraiment_ délicieux ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Mmhmm» murmura Soundbite en accord avec moi pendant qu'il avalait un bol d'avoine qui lui avait été donné.

Sanji gloussa, appréciant la réaction, nous regardant nous empiffrer. « Pas de soucis. C'est mon job après tout, je serais un bien pauvre cuisinier si je ne pouvais satisfaire mes hôtes. Mais, sois prévenu- !»

 _THUNK!_

Sanji et Luffy se figèrent tous les deux, les yeux fixés sur le couteau que j'avais planté dans la table, à quelques centimètres de la main de l'homme-caoutchouc, qui rampait lentement en direction de mon assiette. Je tournais lentement la tête pour foudroyer mon capitaine du regard, mon visage vide de toute émotion.

« Luffy » je commençai froidement. « J'ai subsisté d'un régime de noix, racines, baies, fruits et champignons pour les Quatorze. Derniers. Jours. Si tu ne fais ne serait-ce que tente de toucher la première quantité respectable de protéines que j'ai eu en deux semaines, je vais instituer un record mondial de la _mutinerie_ la plus rapide. Pour faire court, enlève ta main ou _je le ferais pour toi._ »

Un silence tomba sur la modeste salle à manger du Merry, alors que le reste de l'équipage me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Lentement, Luffy retira sa main, mais, assez inquiétant, son regard ne lâcha pas mon assiette.

Finalement, Sanji pris une bouffée de sa cigarette, contemplatif. « Eh bah, c'est une première. »

« La première fois que quelqu'un réagit de la sorte ou la première fois qu'il écoute ? » m'enquis-je avant de manger le reste de ma saucisse.

Le sourire de Sanji s'élargit un peu. « Oui. »

Je sursautai lorsqu'une main me tomba sur l'épaule, me poussant à me retourner pour voir Zoro me sourire. « Tu vas être à ta place ici, gamin.»

Je lui lançai un regard vide. « 'our in'o...» j'avalai le reste de ma bouchée. « J'ai dix-huit piges.»

Le sourire de Zoro devint plus narquois. « Comme tu dis, morveux. »

Je le regardai pendant une seconde avant de promener mon regard sur le reste de l'équipage. « Ça va être un problème récurrent, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais _jamais_ m'en débarrasser, pas vrai ? »

Les réactions Nami, Luffy, Usopp et - à mon plus grand regret- _Soundbite_ furent de juste me sourire.

Je soupirai et roula des yeux enfonçant ma fourchette dans mon assiette. « Parfait, » Murmurai-je, affable, forçant une grande dose de nourriture dans ma bouche et avalant rapidement. « Parfaitement _parfa- !_ »

Je me figeai promptement lorsque mon esprit rattrapa mes papilles. « Oh oh...»

Le sourire de Soundbite grandit exponentiellement alors qu'il me regardait. « Dun _dun_ **dun** ! »

Luffy cligna des yeux, confus. « Huh ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Avec un tremblement violent,je regardai mon assiette. Mes yeux s'arrêtant ce que je savais que je verrais, le regardant comme une bombe à retardement. Ce que, pour moi, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être.

««Est-ce un biscuit ? » Demandai-je misérablement.

Sanji cligna des yeux, confus. « Uh… ouais ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

En réponse, mon estomac gronda comme un petit Roi des mers, forçant mon visage à adopter un ton gris sans-aucun-doute malsain. « Voilà pourquoi. » je gémis. Je me tournai ensuite vers Nami. « Où se trouve le bec ? »

« Uh » Nami cligna des yeux, surprise, avant de retrouver ses esprits « Le pont en dessous de nous. Descend les escaliers, à travers la porte et c'est tout droit- ! »

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle eut terminé, forçant hâtivement mon chemin hors de table et à travers la porte de la cuisine. Je sautai par-dessus la rambarde, atterris sur le pont en-dessous et enfonça les deux portes de mon épaule avant de sauter sur le Dieu de porcelaine que j'étais sur le point de connaître bien trop intimement.

Et ce fut ainsi que je passai ma première demi-heure sur le Vogue Merry dans une agonie intestinale,hanté par le rire omniprésent et ô combien irritant de Soundbite.


End file.
